Flying Away
by Cruel Angel2
Summary: Heero is leaving for Earth, and it takes a toll on Duo, who hasn't disclosed his feelings (shounen ai, yaoi, 1+2, sap, angst)


Flying away

Flying away

By Taye

Warnings: 1+2, angst, sappy, very very sappy

Disclaimer:

This is a partial songfic written to the song "flying away" sung by Midorikawa Hikaru (Heero's seiyuu). The song was originally in Japanese but I have used the translated lyrics. I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters.

Notes: The song Lyrics are supposed to be what Heero is thinking.

//song lyrics//

__

Italics=thoughts

(memory)

~~~*~~~

The braided pilot sat up in his bed, restless. His mouth was set in a soft line, half a frown, much unlike his usual playful expression. Large, violet eyes surveyed the room. All was silent, except for the soft sound of his comrade's breathing from the bed at the other end of the room. He breathed a muffled sigh as he pressed his knees up against his chest.

Moonlight filtered through the window, casting dim shadows on the floor. A tear rolled down Duo soft cheek, but he brushed it away quickly. _Boys don't cry.. _he reminded himself.

__

Heero's leaving tomorrow…he thought to himself. _Back to Earth…_

He wiped another stray tear from his face. _I'm losing my best friend.. _He looked over at the sleeping boy across the room, his eyes travelling slowly across the lithe figure. _And so much more…_

He snorted at himself. _God, I'm deluding myself again, we could never be more than friends…hell, If I told him how I felt….he probably wouldn't even want to be friends.._

He allowed his gaze to travel over Heero's figure once again before closing his eyes and resting his head on his knees. Duo tried vainly to pinpoint the moment he fell hopelessly for the stoic pilot. _Why him? It would have been so much easier if I had fallen in love with Hilde. But no. I just HAD to fall for the guy who doesn't have any feelings…and definitely no feelings for me._

He laughed silently, reminiscing. The first time they had met, he had shot him. Twice. He snorted again, at the time he never would've thought….

__

He just..he just means so much to me. He doesn't even know it. He never will. 

Moonlight from the window continued to caress his slim body. _How could I have been so stupid? I used to think that he felt the same way._

Duo sighed heavily, his face wet from the tears that had begun to flow freely down his face. He smirked, a sarcastic humor showing through. _Boys don't cry._ His face turned solemn again shortly.

__

Even if I told him……Even if he DID feel the same...would he stay? No. Plain and simple. A missions a mission. Goddammit, I never asked for this. A sob slipped through his lips. _Why do I deserve this?_

He gazed at Heero again through misted eyes. Under his breath he whispered, only for his ears, "Ai shiteru Heero, always. Even if you can't feel the same way.."

Hot tears rolled down his face. He bit on his lower lip to muffle the sound, not wanting to wake Heero and face him in this state. Taking a deep breath, Duo wiped the tear trails from his face. _I need some fresh air…It'll clear my senses.._

Moving silently from the bed, Duo walked silently across the room and slipped through the door.

*********

A pair of deep blue eyes cracked open as his comrade slipped through the door. He had been awake the whole time, heard his friend's sobs. Heero rested himself up on one elbow, wondering where Duo had gone. Through the window he could see the silhouette of his friend move to sit on the grass infront of the safehouse. Duo was gazing at the stars, the moonlight reflecting on the wet tear trails. 

// As I descend towards the burnt up Earth, the morning sun shines…//

Heero stood, moving quietly towards the window and peering out, watching the figure of his friend. 

(Ai shiteru Heero, always. Even if you can't feel the same way)

__

But I do Duo… Heero closed his eyes.

//No matter how much it hurts, I won't forget your smile. I will search for a tomorrow when we can be together again..//

In his mind, Heero pictured the beautiful pilot, his lithe figure, laughing smile.

//Sayonara, bird taking flight to the eastern sky, because the world always conceals all you are..//

__

God Duo, I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way…. Heero wondered what would happen once he left. Would Duo find a new love? Heero breathed deeply. The perfect soldier wasn't supposed to feel like this…

//Even tears will be lost in the morning, once again, something new will begin. If there are thing you can't reach, no matter how hard you chase them…At the risk of my life, I'll catch them with these hands..//

Heero wished that things could be different, easier. No war, no missions… _Someday Duo…I swear I'll come back…_

// Flying away… In my heart, I want to fly away. Flying away… For your sake, let's run to the sky… flying…//

Heero took a last look at the pilot, savouring the image of his slim figure sitting, wisps of his long hair blowing in the breeze. In a almost inaudible whisper, he said, "I'm sorry Duo. We can't tell each other how we feel just yet….it's too hard. For now, I'll have to be the perfect soldier…Until the end of the war..it's all I can be.."

Heero pressed his fingers gently to his lips, then to the window's glass. "But I promise….No matter how much it hurts…I won't forget your smile…I'll Fight for a tomorrow, when we can be together again. Ai Shiteru Duo."

~~Owari~~

C&C craved [Karma645@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Karma645@hotmail.com



End file.
